


Mercy

by MagicFish



Category: Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicFish/pseuds/MagicFish





	Mercy

Rythian entered SipsCo Tower unchallenged and made his way to the topmost floor. Though the tower had no windows, Sjin would want to sit on top of the world. Just like Duncan. Well, Duncan would soon meet his end in his ridiculous castle, and Sjin would, too. Neither had any remorse for the destruction they had caused. Rythian stepped into the penthouse suite, sword ready to rain justice upon the architect, but was stopped by the sight that greeted him.

A long, lean leg disappeared into a tangle of blankets that enveloped the couple in flagrante delicto in the SipsCo penthouse. Sips looked up as Rythian entered, but did not entirely slow the motion of his hips as he smirked at the mage.

"I'm here for Sjin." Rythian filled his voice with contempt to hide his discomfort.

"Well, he's busy right now," Sips replied. A deep thrust elicited a gasping moan from his partner, and a gingery head fell back on the pillow in ecstasy. Sjin's face was bright red, but his eyes were clouded with desire as he clung to Sips.

Rythian couldn't let this opportunity pass. "Then I suppose I will have to kill both of you," he muttered darkly. Sjin started, his face a strange mix of lust and panic. 

"No!" He gasped. "S-ah! Sips!" If his lover was intimidated by Rythian's threat, he didn't show it.

"Pretty good way to die," Sips said, turning his full attention to the architect lying supine under him. "Do your worst, bichoise."

It was a bluff, and a terrible one. It had to be. Nevertheless, Rythian had a job to do. Justice must be served. He raised his sword as Sips leaned in to press hungry kisses to Sjin's neck. Sjin shut his eyes in fear at the sight of the blade, and he buried his head in Sips's shoulder again. 

"Sips, I'm so sorry." The gasp was barely audible in the stillness of the penthouse. "I'm sorry. I love you."

Rythian's blade stilled as if of its own accord. This was weakness. He cursed it even as he yielded to it.

"I love you, too, you big dum-dum." Sips's voice was soft but confident. He knew Rythian wouldn't kill them like this, had known it since the mage had entered. Rythian wanted to prove him wrong, to cut him down where he lay, but no amount of rage could make him see past Zoeya in his mind's eye. If Sjin had truly found love in the world reborn from his destruction, she would never allow Rythian to destroy it. 

Angrily, he turned on his heel, managing to spit out, "There is no honor in killing you like this. I will be back, Sjin" as he left the tower and the compound. Behind him, somewhere far from the cold of the night, a scientist schemed in his Disney castle and an architect slept peacefully with a lumberjack.


End file.
